


Abashed

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: You adored him, you just couldn't see him loving you back.You check on him after a nightmare, Hanzo just as tired as dancing this dance.He adored you, he just couldn't see you loving him back.





	Abashed

He woke up when you opened the door, peering at the darkness at your figure standing in the doorway. He wearily blinked at you, hand moving to brush the greying hair that he had chopped short.

His voice was groggy and you felt bad, shrinking down on yourself and ready to leave. It was only when he called you over did you finally leave your post by his door, suddenly aware of how full your thighs were when you sat down next to him.

You tried to shift away but he rested a hand on your hip in a rare show of comfort, “What is wrong.”

“Bad dream,” you murmured, looking away, “wanted to see if you were alright.”

He just looked at you, understanding more than you seemed to. He gave a small huff of breath, you unable to look at him when you realised that his shirt was off.

Your eyebrows scrunched together and it was like he could feel them pinch his chest, spreading the ache through his body. His hand rested on your stomach and you instinctively sucked it in, heart beginning to pound.

“Why do you do that,” he murmured in a bout of confusion, sleep still clearly painting his words, “Breathe.”

“You’re exhausted,” you said, “I should go.”

You began to stand up but he just kept peering at you, slowly shifting to the side as you started to look at him with confusion. He patted the bed and you weren’t entirely sure what he meant until he tugged you by the hand into the bed.

You thigh brushed against him and you quickly shoved yourself to the edge while murmuring an apology. He just looked at you, his hand aching with the urge to stroke your face.

“Why do you hate yourself,” he said, startling you and you blinked awkwardly.

“I could ask the same of you,” you said and he gave an awkward smile.

Hanzo pulled you forward, you become more and more certain that he was half-asleep. Awake, he was a rigid man who had difficulty showing his growing affection for you, though your own inability sees it probably didn’t help as you’d instinctively rebuff him.

You took a deep breath and you could see him still peering at you, his handsome face outlined in the bit of light peering through the curtain.

“I'm not sure anyone could ever feel any attraction to me,” you finally said, the words pressing down on your chest like clawed hands, making you desperate to breathe.

His lips were on yours in an instant, your entire body lighting aflame at the feeling. His hand was so tender when it cupped your cheek, the world swirling around you like a dream.

Tears began to stream down your face and he pulled away, immediately concerned and gently wiping them away with the sheet.

“Too..?”

“Please tell me if this is a joke?” you asked and he felt the shattered pieces of his heart begin to ache.

He peered at you, his words seeming to fail him before he cupped your cheeks again and pulled you into a kiss. There was a clear desperation in him as he kept kissing, you returning it and shoving that doubt deep inside of you.

Your bodies began to shift together, heat blaring from you and your leg moved to brush him. You felt something hot and heavy press against the pants resting on your thighs. Your face went red as you realized what it was, pushing back a little as you felt a little embarrassed for him.

Your body began to ache, suddenly remembering the fantasies of him that you had used in the dark. Of how his beard would brush against your thighs or the feel of him stretching you out. That ache grew stronger and you reached out to kiss him again, body rubbing against his.

You whined out his name, hands resting on his chest. He pulled away for a moment but you quickly sidled back, pressing kisses over his face.

“I want you,” you huffed against his cheekbones, hips awkwardly rocking into his, “I have for a while.”

Hanzo chuckled, puffs of breath dusting your cheek, “We're fools, aren't we?”

“Maybe,” you responded, feeling his hand brush your stomach as he slipped them under your shirt, “but we're together.”

You shuddered a little while his calloused hands moved across your hips, gasping when he lifted you up, bringing you to sit on his stomach. He gave a questioning look while toying with the band of your pyjamas, slipping them off when you gave a nod.

Your shirt was gone just as quickly, thrown somewhere in the dark room and you were suddenly grateful that it was dark as a flash of nerves flickered through you at your imperfections. He shifted you higher up his chest, pressing kisses over your knees and thighs.

You gave a small gasp as he began to suck on your thigh, tantalizingly close to where you ached for him. He continued to press kisses on both of your thighs, your hips beginning to rock as your body cried for even more.

“Hanzo,” you breathed and you felt his grip on you tighten, his chest also beginning to rumble with a growl.

You gave a gasp of surprise as you suddenly moved forward, the surprise turning to pleasure as he desperately began to eat you out. Your hand slipped through his hair as you leant back your head and moaned, thighs beginning to shake with arousal.

You gave tiny moans and grasps and your hands tightened with your thighs squeezing the side of his head.

Everything was hot and electrifying, your back arching as a flood of pleasure rushed through you.

Reality seemed to slip away for a moment, completely consumed by your orgasm.

 You came back too with his thumb gently stroking your hips, you sitting back on his hips. You felt yourself freeze as you realized his hand was brushing against a roll of pudge. His hands let go of your waist to gently stroke your stomach.

“I care about you, all of you,” he said, “Do you want to stop?”

Your hands rested on his chest, squeezing slightly around his nipples. He gave a little grumble and you felt his cock twitch against your thigh. Still, he waited for you to run through your thoughts and get them in order.

You nodded and he softly instructed you to lift your hips just a bit, lining his cock up with your entrance. You felt an ache spread through you as his cock gently eased into you. You felt your hips move down to rest on his.

You began to rock your hips and a flush of pride spread through you at the way he groaned deep in his chest. You could already feel that you wouldn’t last long, those flickering signs of an orgasm beginning to spread through your lower body

You were suddenly grateful of how dark his room was, suddenly aware of the way your body shifted and moved with each rock of your hips. Your heart was aching just being aware of it and you didn’t know how you’d handle having Hanzo see you naked.

Your hands rested on his cheek, feeling the way his cheekbones under his panting face. You kept rocking your hips, desperately trying to pass that edge with him. You couldn’t hold onto your orgasm for much longer, giving a gasping throttled moan while your walls clenched around Hanzo.

Something seemed to build up in the room as he came, his arm glowing a bright blue as his hips arched and lifted you. He looked at you with such complete awe that you felt your heart latch itself into your chest.

His thumb gently stroked at your thigh with a sense of disapproval, your heart aching with fear until you felt him smear his cum against it.

“I shouldn’t have,” he said, “At least kept this in until we were both a little more prepared.”

“I can go to the pharmacy tomorrow,” you said, “Because I don’t think either of us is in a place for children.”

His hands left your hips to push himself up, his shoulder still glowing as you rested your head against his chest. You felt exhaustion quickly settle over you and he gently rested you on the bed, he grabbed the first nearest cloth to wipe your aching heat. Hanzo felt a sting of guilt as he realized it was your shirt but he would wash it for you tomorrow.

He quickly shoved it somewhere you wouldn’t grab it in the morning and he turned back to you, his heart warmer than it had been in years at the sight of you asleep. He felt slightly free as he draped an arm over your hip, pulling you into his chest.


End file.
